


It Was Just A Tease

by SwordsDivineLight



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, I'm tired, Light Bondage, Magic dick, Possible eventual Garen, Rough Sex, Smut, That is all, Totally_not_Vi made me do it, smuttttttt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 06:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10380441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordsDivineLight/pseuds/SwordsDivineLight
Summary: She had just meant to tease. A few stray kisses, the ghost of fingertips stroking along Luxanna's sensitive ribs, the underside of a breast, back down to her hips...Well, she meant to coax her lover that was, but this... this was...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Totally_not_Vi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Totally_not_Vi/gifts).



She had just meant to tease. A few stray kisses, the ghost of fingertips stroking along Luxanna's sensitive ribs, the underside of a breast, back down to her hips...

Well, she meant to coax her lover that was, but this... this was...

_This was hardly what she anticipated happening._

Riven could only twitch as the head of a magically created cock pressed against her dripping entrance, sending delightful shivers and exploding jolts of electricity along her nerves-- fingers flexing in anticipation-- forearm muscles bunching against taught silk holds. "L-Lux..." Her leg was cramping, held aloft by a dark bind that held it upwards, exposing the aching sex between her legs to the greedy mage in her bed. She swallowed, trying not to whimper, though muffled noise choked through her lips, even as the exile bit her own cheek. Her lover's member, fake or not, throbbed hungrily against her thigh, and it was as she was about to sob a whined 'Lux, please!' that it entered her with one swift stroke, meeting little resistance with how soaked her silken folds were. A pleased growl loosed against the shell of her ear, hot and heavy with carnal arousal and Riven malfunctioned. Hardly even thinking about protesting when need, white and hot, pulsed through her core.

White locks were tugged back sharply, jarring the swordwoman's head back to expose creamy, unblemished neck, soon wrought over with blunt teeth and tongue searing a path upwards to a cute ear. The mage had set a harsh pace, viciously sinking in and out of Riven as the exile tried to make sense of herself, blubbering half-consciously as the friction of their bodies was almost painful. Lux had never been so intent before-- so rough as she made her lust known and used her lover's body for her own pleasure (though Riven admitted it was making her incredibly horny to think about) and frankly the swordswoman was more than happy enough to forgive her when firm fingers pressed against her clit, running rough, quick circles along the swollen bud.

"You like this, don't you?" Incisors dug into her shoulder, and the exile felt as though she could have cried if she wasn't so breathless, a tense, tight ball of... _something_... welling in her abdomen so small, so volatile, Riven thought she'd explode. She couldn't find the words to answer, but she didn't need to, a low, drawn keen flowed from her throat, and Lux seemed pleased if the vibrations from her hum were any indication.

Lux groaned in her ear, inner walls clamping down hard on the psuedo-phallus between her legs, hot breath exploring the abused flesh of her neck. She had a hard time concentrating now, pleasure rising with every swift jog of hips-- each awkward slap of skin on skin as Lux took her-- each graze of sweat slickened bodies and pebbled nipples along her scarred back driving a gasp into her lungs.

"Fuck, Lux!" Fingers became more insistent, rapidly flicking over the quickly soring clit, surging wetness unto the invading member, allowing a slicker re-entry until finally, finally, _finally_ , the tight, coiled flame of desire within Riven burst into a muted world of black and white.

The exile was fairly certain she had screamed (and blacked out right after, if only for a few moments). She had yet to fully regain her breath, but she didn't remember her thigh being lowered back into a more comfortable position, or when the crackle of spent magic had disappeared from Lux and left her feeling empty after that little display. Well, the smell of ozone was still present, warm fingers smoothing a soothing spell apologetically over her roughed sex.

"Sorry." The mage's voice was a tired croak behind her, likely having spent most of her stamina and mana reserves in one go, "This got... out of hand." She placed a tender kiss along a rather harsh looking bruise, nuzzling against the back of Riven's neck, who could only manage to slump against the other's front.

"It's okay... but can you untie my wrists now?"

 

\--x--

 

"Cumfetti!"

"No."

"Glittershot!"

"No."

"...Rainbow Jizz?"

"No?"

Riven pouted, snuggling deeply into Lux's chest, "I don't like any of those names. Besides, you can't even... y'know."

"Not yet." The Exile swallowed, recognizing the promise in her lover's voice.

" _Oh_."

"Cumfetti then?"

"Yeah."


End file.
